Currently, many printers, plotters, etc. are able to utilize various types of media during their respective print actions. Each media type generally requires a resetting of printer parameters in order to optimize print quality. Such media types include special papers, e.g., matte paper, glossy papers, semi-glossy papers, etc. and various non-paper-based media such as vellum, film, etc. Printer parameter modifications vary with the type of media, and can include changes in color maps and print modes.
Presently, the user must use a display panel on the printer (or a dialog box in the printer driver that is resident on the host computer) to select the type of media that is being loaded into the printer. This action involves the user scrolling through a list of displayed media types, until one appears which matches the media type to be loaded on the printer. Thereafter, the user selects that media type and the printer controller automatically establishes printer parameters in accordance with the selection.
The above-indicated procedure requires that the user know what media type is to be (or has been) loaded on the printer. The media type is generally written on the media box but, as is known, many users do not read either the box or the instructions which accompany the media. Further, once the box is thrown away, the media type data is lost and if the user then re-installs the media on another printer, the user is required to either remember or guess the media type. If a wrong media type is selected, unacceptable print quality can result. As the user is not aware that it is the incorrect media type which has been entered, the blame for the poor print quality is placed upon the printer (and the printer manufacturer), resulting in significant levels of customer dissatisfaction. The problem of multiple media types is especially severe in plotters which employ a multiplicity of media types, depending upon the particular application.
As printers are now marketed on a world-wide basis (along with their respective media), manufacturers generally include multiple foreign language versions of instructions for display on the printer's display panel. If the foreign language instructions are not ready at the time the printer is shipped into a foreign market, the display will be particularly confusing to the user--assuming that the user is unable to understand the instructions which appear on the printer's display. As more media types are developed, user confusion will increase unless steps are taken to automatically identify the media type, upon installation of the media onto the printer.
The prior art has suggested the printing of data on sheets of media to enable the loading of printer parameters directly from media sheets. Other prior art has suggested that special inks be employed which are invisible to the user, but which can be sensed by special optical sensors to enable a loading of parameters into a printer. Still other prior art has suggested the use of printed data on media sheets, which printed data, when subjected to a heating step thereafter becomes invisible. Still other prior art has embedded a memory chip in the end of a media roll, with sense apparatus being utilized to read settings from the chip, as the roll is employed.
Each of the above prior art implementations requires the use of either a special ink, a special sensor, or other apparatus which adds to the cost of media identification.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for enabling a printer to automatically identify a media type mounted thereon.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for enabling identification of a media type (and other data regarding the media) to a device which employs media wound on rolls.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for identifying a media type that is mounted on a printer, wherein media identification data does not appear on printed media output by the printer.